Vécu
by Artemis Trismegiste
Summary: Bah en fait... c'est un écrit mifanfic miautobiographique. Ce jour là j'ai eu envie de me confier je crois et c'est passé par l'écriture. Enfin voilà. J'espère ne pas trop vous sapper le moral avec ça pt rire.


Titre : Vécu

Auteur : Artemis ( tsukinoartemisclub-internet.fr ) en mode souvenir… et c'est pas agréable.

Genre : Bah C pas joyeux-joyeux mais C une partie de ma vie. J'ai pas tout dit parce-qu'il y a des choses que je suis pas encore prête à avouer… à m'avouer je pense.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi mais l'histoire c'est la mienne ( c'est le cas de le dire ) donc je les taxe momentanément pour cette petite… confession ?

* * *

Duo était un enfant comme un autre. Particulièrement rieur peut-être.

Duo aime sa mère.

Duo aime jouer avec son père.

Son père joue souvent avec lui.

Mais la personne que Duo aime le plus, c'est sa grande sœur, Hilde.

Elle est grande par rapport à lui. Elle est jolie.

Souvent elle pleure, elle hurle et papa n'est pas là. Maman rentre dans sa chambre, elle est toute rouge comme quand elle est sur le point de craquer.

Elle entre et d'autres bruits viennent.

Hilde ne hurle plus de rage mais de douleur.

Sa mère est un monstre. Il la hait.

Il a peur, maman va la tuer !!!

Peur panique. Terrifiante. Peur. Il ne veut pas voir, plus entendre. Il veut l'aider. Il est petit. Terriblement petit. Alors il se roule en boule dans le noir de sa chambre, points fermés sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre, yeux fermés à en faire mal pour ne plus voir.

Les cris s'arrêtent.

Maman sort.

Il entend sa sœur pleurer.

Elle a tellement mal.

Elle est malheureuse.

Ca fait mal.

* * *

Duo se prend souvent des gifles de sa sœur. Il sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit.

Il ne le dit pas.

Il ne veut plus qu'elle ai mal, plus jamais.

Mais plus le temps passe et pire c'est.

Duo ne lui en veut pas, pas plus qu'il ne lui en veut quand elle s'enferme dans sa chambre avec ses amis.

Il aimerait bien jouer avec elles, Relena, Dorothy et sa sœur. Des noms. Elles aiment jouer aux voitures ? Sa sœur ne veut jamais. Sa sœur est une grande, elle va rentrer au lycée. Lui est en CP.

Pourtant Duo sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Pourquoi ne lui dit-on jamais rien ? Il veut comprendre. Hilde est malheureuse, papa fait peur et maman ne l'aime pas… plus ?

Il le sait.

Quand il tend ses bras en disant : « Câlin ? » elle soupire. Il sourit pensant à ce moment d'extase, de pur plaisir dans les bras de sa mère, la personne qui l'aime le plus au monde !

Elle se penche. Tend les bras.

Duo la serre, la serre à en mourir et attend.

Les bras de sa mère sont sans vie. Elle attend. Elle attend la fin du câlin, du calvaire. Elle soupire.

Duo se met sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher encore, s'agripper, la retenir, cette chimère. Une mère aimante. Mais sa mère ne l'aime pas. Sa mère n'aime pas les câlins. Elle le repousse.

Duo se sent vide.

Une fois on lui a dit que toutes les mamans aimaient leurs enfants. Mais la mère de Duo ne doit pas l'aimer. Pourtant il est sage, il se lave tout seul, il est le premier de sa classe. La maîtresse a même dit que pour son âge il était très o-to-nome. Il ne sait pas ce que cela veut dire mais il sait que c'est bien.

Alors Duo aime son papa. Son papa joue souvent avec lui. Il le met sur son cou et marche dans la maison. Et Duo rit. Il rit quand il faut passer les portes et qu'il doit se pencher. Quand il veut monter il montre à son père sa nuque. Et papa comprend.

Mais il ne faut pas désobéir. Surtout pas.

Papa lui a appris. Il doit toujours lui obéir.

Toujours.

Toujours être le meilleur, parfait, en classe mais aussi en tout.

Il est le chouchou de papa.

Sa sœur a les cheveux longs. Ils sont beaux. Il voudrait avoir les mêmes mais papa lui les fait couper très courts. Parce-que lui il est un garçon.

Son garçon.

Et Hilde n'a pas le droit elle car c'est une fille.

* * *

Il est dans son lit. Et il pleure.

Il ne sait même plus pourquoi.

Il hurle.

Il veut qu'ils l'entendent. Que sa mère culpabilise et vienne le consoler. Ce n'est pas bien de faire ça mais comme dit papa dans la vie il faut être rusé.

Rien n'est mal si l'on est pas prie.

Même voler, mentir, tricher. Mais c'est mal pour la so-sié-té… pour les gens quoi.

La porte s'ouvre et vient se fracasser sur le mur.

Son père rentre dans la pièce et dans une rage folle.

Il s'approche du lit avant que Duo ne réalise.

Un claquement.

Plus de bruits.

Une gifle.

Sa tête suit le mouvement.

Douleur.

Trahison.

Son père a fait mal.

Il a une voix pleine de rage. De haine.

Il lui dit que s'il entend le moindre bruit, le moindre sanglot, il reviendra.

Duo ne veut pas qu'il revienne.

Son père est comme sa mère.

* * *

Duo est toujours dans son lit.

Il veut pleurer.

Il n'a pas le droit.

Il a peur.

Son cœur bat fort, trop fort. Son père va l'entendre et revenir.

Sa respiration est rapide, saccadée.

Des sanglots veulent se déverser.

Des vrais.

Pas la comédie. Mais il n'a pas le droit sinon son père va revenir.

Il remonte sa couverture sur sa bouche.

Il ne faut pas qu'il fasse de bruits.

C'est de sa faute.

Il savait.

Que maman s'énervait facilement mais que papa était dangereux.

Il ne faut pas désobéir à papa.

* * *

Duo rentre de l'école. Aujourd'hui il a su répondre à une question de CE1 alors qu'aucun d'eux ne savait. Lui il est en CP et il comprend. C'est même facile. Drôle. Ca maîtresse était surprise.

Car Duo est dans une classe « à cheval » moitié CP moitié CE1.

Duo est content car quand il a finit ses exercices et qu'il s'ennuie, il écoute les cours des CE1.

Ce soir Duo ramène un 20/20 à la maison.

Il est fier.

Mais pour maman c'est normal. Il n'y a que pour les 18 et 19 qu'elle a de l'attention « tu n'as pas eu 20 ??? » et Duo est triste parce-qu'elle n'est pas fière.

Papa pour lui il est son jouet. Son fils. Son beau et intelligent fils. Qui joue à des jeux de père et fils. Il aime son fils.

Il ne l'aime pas.

Il n'aime pas sa fille non plus.

Il aime SON garçon. Pas Duo.

Duo est triste.

Il va voir Hilde.

Elle est sur son lit.

Elle sourit.

Duo aime quand elle est de bonne humeur.

Il s'approche.

« Viens, assieds-toi »

Duo est heureux.

« C'est quoi » dit-elle en regardant le papier que tient Duo.

Il tend la feuille.

« 20 sur 20 ? C'est bien dit-moi ça ! »

Duo est content.

Duo aime sa sœur et il la protègera toujours, toujours.

« Mais l'important c'est de continuer ainsi, de te maintenir, tu comprends ? »

Il lui fait signe que oui. Duo prêt attention à tout ce qu'elle dit. A tout en général mais à elle plus encore.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demande-t-il doucement.

« Je révise, mon allemand. »

« Dit Hilde, ça fait quoi de parler une autre langue ? »

Duo s'est toujours posé cette question. Parfois il entend parler ses parents bizarrement.

Hilde dit que c'est de « l'anglais ».

Ils parlent comme ça quand ils ne veulent pas qu'il comprenne.

Mais papa parle aussi « arabe » avec ses amis.

Maman ne parle pas « arabe ».

Il n'arrive pas à prononcé son vrai nom de famille en « arabe » seulement ce que les « messieurs de la frontière » ont dit à la place. « Parce-qu'ici on ne parle pas arabe ».

Mais Hilde, elle, elle apprend « l'allemand » et aussi un peu « d'anglais » mais moins.

Il a hâte d'être grand.

Il aimerait parler toutes les langues de la terre et tout comprendre. Comme ça il saurait. Il saurait tout ce que les grandes personnes cachent. Et tout ce qu'elle ne disent pas ?

Le silence.

Duo est bavard.

Hilde le « jarte » de sa chambre. Son petit frère est « fatigant ».

Mais en disant cela elle a souri.

Duo aime sa sœur car elle ne le repousse pas vraiment.

Au fond, Duo le sait bien, elle l'aime, elle.

Duo le sent.

Duo lui pardonne tout.

Car Duo aime vraiment très fort sa sœur.

* * *

Papa ne vit plus à la maison.

Il est parti « pour son travail ».

Il vient, « un week-end sur 2 ».

Hilde est plus heureuse. Elle a les cheveux courts. Duo les veut longs.

Duo imagine, pense, devine, soupçonne.

Personne ne dit rien.

C'est « un petit » qui n'a pas à être au courant des « affaires des grands ».

Mais Duo a peur. De lui.

Il oublie.

Il oublie son père, il oublie des choses qu'il veut, au fond, oublier.

Il oublie les coups de son père, les sanglots de sa sœur.

Il oublie.

Et c'est peut-être mieux.

C'est bien ce que font les adultes ? Ils mentent, oublient, trahissent, recommencent, n'apprennent pas, n'apprennent rien.

Duo apprend. Duo veut savoir. TOUT savoir.

Duo ne veut plus mentir, plus jamais.

Duo a appris qu'il ne voulait plus jamais tricher non plus.

Et Duo ne trahira plus jamais personne.

Il se le promet.

Une promesse dont il se souviendra toute sa vie.

Parfois Duo veut pleurer.

Mais c'est trop tard, il ne peut plus.

Son père le lui a retiré.

C'est trop tard, il n'y arrive plus.

Un jour un ami de Duo l'a embrassé de force. Il ne voulait pas.

Il rentre en 6ème et cet ami a déménagé.

Duo pense que c'est horrible d'obliger quelqu'un à faire quelque chose de la sorte.

Duo n'a pas fait son CM2. Il est fière d'avoir « sauté une classe ». Sa sœur aussi lui a souri.

Parfois il appelle Hilde maman.

Mais il essaye de ne pas le faire devant Maman.

Parce-que Hilde n'est pas maman.

Duo rentre au collège un an en avance.

Duo n'a plus aucun ami.

* * *

Duo avait imaginé beaucoup de chose.

Beaucoup.

Et puis un jour, il ne sait plus quand, sa mère parla.

Peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais dû.

« Tu sais Duo, ton père a violé ta sœur »

Il répond un « je sais ».

La discussion est close.

Il sait.

Il relie les évènements.

Il comprend maintenant.

Maintenant qu'on lui a dit.

Il avait imaginé plusieurs chose.

Mais savoir.

Quelques mots. Libérateurs.

Il n'a plus à imaginer ou à deviner.

Il SAIT.

Et peut-être au fond de lui a-t-il toujours su.

Mais les mots ont été dit.

Puis vient la rage.

Son père.

Cet homme.

Et sa sœur.

Il n'a pas pu.

Pas su.

Il aurait dû.

La protéger.

Mais il était si petit.

8 ans d'écart.

Il n'a pas…

Duo s'en veut.

Il se terre dans son silence.

Duo n'est plus un enfant rieur.

Il est un enfant calme, sérieux.

Un enfant « très intelligent et très mature »

Duo souffre.

Sa mère et l'homme avec lequel elle vit commencent à parler.

La vérité.

Tant attendu.

Horrible.

Déchirante.

Son père.

Argent… volé, noir, faux.

Drogue.

Traffic.

Viol.

Viol.

Viol.

A l'école, les professeurs aiment beaucoup Duo.

Il est l'enfant modèle.

A l'école, les élèves n'aiment pas Duo.

« Ils sont jaloux » paraît-il.

Duo voudrait mourir pour que tout s'arrête.

Duo est un incapable car il n'a pas su protéger Hilde.

* * *

Hilde va mieux.

Depuis ses 16 ans (les 8 ans de Duo) elle est avec Wufei.

Il prend soin d'elle.

C'est quelqu'un de bien.

Lui, il a su. Lui, il la protege.

Duo est maintenant au lycée.

Depuis ses 8 ans, il vit en fils unique.

C'est à cette période que Hilde, alors âgée de 16 ans, est allée vivre chez les parents de Wufei.

Hilde est maintenant heureuse.

Duo est heureux pour elle.

Wufei l'a aidée. Il lui en sera éternellement reconnaissant.

Depuis la 5ème Duo connaît Quatre.

Ce dernier était lui aussi isolé des autres élèves.

Duo et Quatre sont maintenant les meilleurs amis du monde.

Mais depuis la 4ème ils ne sont pas dans le même établissement.

Cette année Duo passe en 1èreS.

Ses résultats sont toujours très bons.

Il a plein d'amis.

D'activités extérieures.

Duo est redevenu un enfant rieur avec ses amis.

Pas chez lui.

Duo est un enfant épanoui en cours, en dehors de chez lui.

Mais Duo n'est toujours pas heureux.

Duo s'en veut toujours.

Son père, il ne l'a plus vu depuis longtemps.

Il ne veut plus jamais le revoir.

Sa sœur, Wufei et ses parents s'en occupe.

Mais personne ne s'est occupé de savoir si Duo allait bien.

Et Duo ne va pas bien.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si je vais faire une suite à ça.

Je crois qu'il y a des choses qu'il faut écrire quand on ne peut pas en parler.

Artemis

(M200803)


End file.
